jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Josuke Higashikata/Misc
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Major Battles *Josuke vs Anjuro KatagiriChapter 271: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Angelo (3) *Josuke vs Okuyasu NijimuraChapter 274: The Nijimura Brothers (1) *Josuke vs Keicho NijimuraChapter 277: The Nijimura Brothers (4) *Josuke vs Toshikazu HazamadaChapter 290: Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (2) *Josuke vs Akira OtoishiChapter 307: Red Hot Chili Pepper (1) *Josuke vs Rohan KishibeChapter 323: Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House! (6) *Josuke vs MushikuiChapter 326: Let's Go Hunting! (2) *Josuke vs Shigekiyo YanguChapter 336: Shigechi's Harvest (2) *Josuke vs Yuuya Fungami *Josuke vs Toyohiro Kanedaichi *Josuke vs Terunosuke Miyamoto *Josuke vs Yoshikage Kira In Video Games Cult Jump (GB Game) DIO appears as one of the ten characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise who appears on the game. Jump Ultimate Stars (DS Game) Josuke appears as a support and help character. In his 2-Koma support, Josuke uses Crazy Diamond to heal the character that the stand punches and in his 3-Koma support he uses his stand to punch the oponnent multiple times using his battle cry Dora. His help Koma makes shorter the time that the character is affected by any status effects (such as poison, blinding and burning). He has an ally boost with Jotaro. Giogio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind (PS2 Game) Josuke makes a brief appareance on the game's introduction as an image behind Giorno (along with PART IV Jotaro, PART III Joseph and Jonathan), similiar to how Koichi said that Giorno had a similiar kindness to the Joestar bloodline. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Josuke makes his debut as a playable character on the PS3 game, he was confirmed along with Okuyasu, Jolyne and Hermes. Josuke is a powerful and easy-to-use character, much like Jotaro many of his attacks includes the famous "ora ora", but Josuke use them on different ways. One of his attacks makes him rush into the opponent's direction and Crazy Diamond beats him/her with blazing fists by ending with a low punch attack, Josuke can also use Crazy Diamond's "dora ra" to hit the ground multiple times (getting a lot of hits if nears the enemy), by using his stand ability (to "heal" something) to quiclky travel the entire screen (by holding a piece of glass and making Crazy Diamond "reunite" this piece with a small porpotion of glass ahead Josuke, giving him a great impulse), Crazy Diamond can shoots a piece of glass towards the enemy (similiar to how Josuke to Kira on the final events of PART IV), Josuke's dora ra can be used on two different ways (normal and as a "grab" style of attack, which uses an animation), Josuke can use Crazy Diamond to create a rock barrier to both attack and protect him (similiar to how he did to defend himself and Okuyasu from Killer Queen's air bomb), Josuke has a special counter where the oppose character makes a comment about his hair making Josuke mad and gaining invincibility armor and more speed for a certain period of time (similiar to how Rohan did to Josuke on his arc debut). His HHA appears on two different forms, the first one makes him using Crazy Diamond punching his opponent repeatedly before having Crazy Diamond shoot a piece of glass through his opponent, only to have it boomerang around and hit them again and the second one makes him using Crazy Diamond punching the opponent multiple times, ending by a powerful uppercut. His GHA has him actually healing the enemy to their maximum health before having Crazy Diamond's "DORA" barrage them into submission (similar to how he defeated Yuuya Fungami). Josuke also posses alterate costumes, most of them is taken from the artbooks such as JOJO-A-GOGO and JOJO 6251. Besides the entire cast from PART IV, Josuke also posses two special diaologues before a match against Jotaro and Old Joseph Joestar (in both dialogues he asks the Joestars if it's really them, since Josuke knows their appareance, but PART III Jotaro and Joseph haven't meet Josuke yet). Trivia *According to Araki, as of Steel Ball Run, Josuke is his favorite "JoJo". He explains that because of the general everyday neighborhood setting of Part 4, he felt more attached to Josuke, and considered him somewhat like a friend or a senior. In contrast, Jotaro was "more of someone you would admire as a hero". Interview with Araki. * Josuke and Koichi have the odd trait of "beating the evil out of people". At the end of part four the total number of people they've fought that became allies was six (Okuyasu Nijimura, Toshikazu Hazamada, Yukako Yamagishi, Rohan Kishibe, Tamami Kobayashi, Yuuya Fungami). * Josuke is the JoJo with the smallest killing spree, with only killing Mushikui and Yoshihiro Kira (indirectly). * Josuke's favorite phrase is the English word "Great!" (グレート!). He often extends the word depending on the situation. * Japanese fans sometimes refer to Part IV with "hamburger patty", referring to the appearance of Josuke's hairstyle. This goes along the same lines as Part V being represented by chocolate cornets, which refer to Giorno's look. * Josuke's surname, Higashikata, is written using the same kanji as Touhou (東方). The video game series sharing the same name has been known to reference the series frequently; the creator ZUN himself is a fan. * By the end of Stone Ocean Josuke is one of three JoJo's who were not killed prior to Made In Heaven's universal reset, the other two being his father & Giorno. It is assumed that Pucci indirectly killed them as well. *If Josuke fights against "Old Joseph" on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, they will have a special dialogue before the fight, where Joseph says that he looks like Jotaro (Since PART III's Joseph still didn't know Josuke at that time) and Josuke says "Joseph-san, is that really you!?" References }} Category:Article management templates